Koran
|thumb|right|245px|Rijkgedecoreerde kaft van Arabische koran |- |thumb|right|245px|Geopende Arabische koran |- |thumb|right|245px|Opengeslagen Arabische koran |- |thumb|right|245px|Eerste pagina van een Arabische koran |- |thumb|right|245px|[[Andalusië|Andalusische koran]] |- |thumb|right|245px|Pagina uit de koran (11e eeuw) |- |thumb|right|245px|De [[Soera De Opening|eerste soera in een oud manuscript]] |- |thumb|245px|Eén van de oudste koranfragmenten, in 1972 ontdekt in [[Sana'a]] |} De Koran of Qoer'ān (Arabisch: القرآن al-qoer'ān) is het enige van de door moslims erkende islamitische Heilige Boeken dat zuiver zou zijn overgeleverd. Volgens de islamitische traditie zijn de woorden in de Arabische taal door God via de engel Djibriel aan Mohammed "neergezonden". Het Arabische woord قرآن (qoer'ān) betekent oplezing, voordracht. Koran wordt gebruikt voor de Nederlandse vertaling. Een vertaling wordt door moslims doorgaans niet als authentiek gezien, omdat vertalen automatisch interpreteren zou betekenen. Iedere vertaling is dus 'slechts' een interpretatie. Vertalingen vertonen, door de opbouw van de Arabische taal, op essentiële punten grote verschillen en worden dan ook niet als gezaghebbend erkend. Exegese op de Arabische Koran is wel mogelijk en wordt tafsir genoemd. De bekendste islamitische geleerden (oelema) spreken daarom over een 'exegetische vertaling'. De Koran is de eerste bron van de islam, maar de Overleveringen (Hadith) zijn de tweede bronHet Belang van de islam, oorspronkelijke titel: The need of islam, vertaald door Sannijja Jansen, Uitgeverij Noer Delft, ISBN 90-5514-023-6, blz 29. De Koran geeft geen specifieke antwoorden op elke vraag of elk probleem. Mohammed en zijn Metgezellen worden gezien als de levende uitleggers in praktijk, vastgelegd in de Overleveringen. De Koran en de (minder absolute) Hadith samen vormen de basis van de islam.Wat moslims geloven, John Bowker, Uitgeverij Elmar bv Rijswijk, 2002, ISBN 90 389 1247 1, blz 20 De autoriteit van de Koran is absoluut. Het wordt gezien als het Woord van God. De Koran wordt echter wel geïnterpreteerd. Dit kan een dynamische interpretatie zijn die met de omstandigheden verandert.Wat moslims geloven, John Bowker, Uitgeverij Elmar bv Rijswijk, 2002, ISBN 90 389 1247 1, blz 43 Structuur De Koran is niet chronologisch ingedeeld. Toen kalief Oethman ibn Affan rond 650 de teksten verzamelde, heeft men de hoofdstukken (soera's) min of meer volgens lengte gerangschikt. De kortste soera omvat drie en de langste 286 ayaat (verzen). In totaal bevat de Koran 114 soera's, bestaande uit 6226 aya's (afhankelijk van de indeling), die met uitzondering van soera Het Berouw allemaal beginnen met de aanhef Bismillah ar-Rahmaan ar-Rahiem (In de naam van God, de genadevolle, de Barmhartige). Buiten eigennamen en geografische termen komen er zo'n 1875 verschillende woorden in de Koran voorProf.dr. Hans Jansen - Islam voor varkens, apen, ezels en andere beesten, Uitg. van Praag 2008, ISBN 978-90-490-2403-1. De eerste soera met zeven aya's (Al Fatiha, de Opening) wordt de kern van de Koran genoemd. Alle soera's hebben een naam, die vaak ontleend is aan een woord in het begin van de soera, zoals 'De Opening', 'De Koe' en 'Het geslacht van Imraan'. Het hoeft niet zo te zijn dat de naam de inhoud van de soera dekt. De soera's kunnen verder onderscheiden worden qua periode: de Mekkaanse soera's, welke uit de eerste periode stammen toen Mohammed nog in Mekka woonde en slechts geestelijk leider was voor een beperkte aanhang, voordat hij naar Medina migreerde, en de tweede periode met de Medinaanse soera's, na de Hidjra in Medina, waar Mohammed ook politiek leider werd. De soera's uit de tweede periode hebben een duidelijk meer wettisch karakter en er werd een oorlogsdoctrine van een tegenaanval toegevoegd. Ook de soera's geopenbaard na de terugkeer in Mekka in 630 vallen onder de Medinaanse soera's. Inhoud Mohammed leefde van ca. 571 tot 632; vanaf 610 zou hij zijn openbaringen hebben gekregen. De inhoud van de Koran is volgens moslims in 23 jaar geopenbaard. Halverwege die periode, rond het jaar 622, vertrok Mohammed met zijn volgelingen van Mekka naar Yathrib, de hidjra. Later werd Yathrib Medina genoemd. De emigratie tussen Mekka en Medina is tevens het begin van de islamitische kalender dat, afhankelijk of men de sterrenkundige of de burgerlijke telling volgt, overeen komt met 15 juli of 16 juli 622 van de christelijke jaartelling. De Koran is geschreven in naam van God, vaak in de directe rede, waarbij God in de eerste persoon meervoud spreekt, en soms in de indirecte rede, waarbij God met de derde persoon enkelvoud wordt aangeduid. De Koran bevat vermaningen en instructies voor moslims, en vertellingen over voorgaande profeten en volken en hun lotgevallen. (Zie de Lijst van soera's). De Koran is een oproep tot onderwerping of overgave, 'islam', aan de ene God. De Koran benadrukt de mening dat de God van de islam dezelfde is als de God van joden en christenen. Het woord Allah, is geen eigennaam, maar de Arabische aanduiding voor de God. De toon van de openbaringen uit Medina verschilt van die uit Mekka. De Mekkaanse soera's zijn kort en gaan vooral over de grootheid van God en zijn schepping, het oordeel op de Laatste Dag en het resultaat daarvan: het paradijs of de hel. De oproep tot bekering is al aanwezig maar nog tamelijk vrijblijvend. De Medinaanse soera's, na de Hidjra, zijn langer, leggen meer de nadruk op regelgeving en sociale ordening en bevatten oproepen tot bekering en bestrijding van de 'ongelovigen'(kafirs), meer specifiek de bewoners van Mekka en andere stammen die de jonge moslimgemeenschap (oemma) in haar eerste jaren van bestaan bedreigden. Soms brengen de teksten verhalen uit de Bijbel in herinnering, zoals soera Jozef (Yoesoef), die een deel van het boek Genesis hervertelt en, volgens sommige commentatoren verwijst Zol-Qarnain (de twee-hoornige) in soera De Spelonk 86 naar Alexander de Grote. Maar zoals de christelijke leer op sommige punten van de joodse leer over God afwijkt, wijkt de islamitische leer af van de joodse ėn christelijke leer. Zo maakt de Koran op een aantal plaatsen melding van de profeet Isa 'de zoon van Maria', maar ontkent stellig dat deze een zoon van God zou zijn. De joodse Messiasverwachting, zoals volgens de christenen vervuld door Jezus, komt in de Koran negen keerDe Koran, in de vertaling van prof. dr. J.H. Kramer, bewerkt door drs. A. Jaber en dr. J.J.G Jansen, uitgeverij de Arbeiderspers, 2003, blz. 594 Masih (Messias), ISBN 90 295 2550 9 voor, zoals in soera Het Geslacht van Imraan 45. Boodschap De Koran brengt vier religieuze leerstukken telkenmale voor het voetlicht''the Qur'an: an encyclopedia'', Oliver Leaman e.a., Routledge Taylor and Francis Group, 2006, blz. 521, Qur'an, the, ISBN 97 80415 77529 8: * monotheïsme (tawhid, verwijzend naar de eenheid van God, het tegenovergestelde van het polytheïsme (shirk) waarbij anderen geassocieerd worden met God (o.a. soera De Koe 22, 255, soera Het Geslacht van Imraan 2, soera De Onderscheiding 2, soera De Opdrijving 23); * profeetschap (al-nubuwwa), bevestiging van het profeetschap van Mohammed en dat de Koran het Woord van God is (o.a. soera De Onderscheiding 1, soera Het Geslacht van Imraan 31-32, soera De Bijen 64, soera De Vertelling 85-87, soera Ya Sin 2-3); * eschatologie(al-ma'ad), verwijzend naar de wederopstanding en de Dag des oordeels (Qiyamah) (o.a. soera De Kantelen 187, soera Ta Ha 124, soera Ya Sin 51, soera De Consultatie 9, soera Qaaf 42-43); * beloning en bestraffing (al-thawab wal-'iqab), normaliter weergegeven door een tegenstelling, waar de gelovigen beloond worden met de tuin (al-djenna), maar de ongelovigen worden bestraft met het vuur (al-nar) in het Hiernamaals (o.a. soera De Koe 81-82, soera De Byzantijnen 15-16, soera De Onoverkomelijke Gebeurtenis 88-94, soera Het Bedrog 9-10). Thema's De Koran kent een aantal terugkerende thema's: * de gelovigen (soera De Koe 227, soera Het Uitsluitende Bewijs 7); * de mensen van het Boek (soera De Koe 105, soera Het Geslacht van Imraan 64); * de polytheïsten (soera De Koe 105, soera Het Geslacht van Imraan 151); * de huichelaars (soera De Buit 49, soera Het Berouw 67); * de profeten (soera De Vrouwen 163, Soera De Donder 27, soera Ta Ha 13; * parabels over verschillende profeten (soera De Koe 40-93); * parabels over verschillende volkeren (soera Ya Sin 31, soera Vergever 82-83); * islamitische wetgeving (soera De Koe 226-237, soera De Vrouwen 19-25); * rechtvaardigheid (soera De Tafel 42, soera De Kantelen 29, soera De Binnenvertrekken 9); * het gevecht voor de zaak van God (soera De Koe 190, soera Het Berouw 38); * liefdadigheid (soera De Koe 254, soera Het Bedrog 16); * zorg voor wezen en behoeftigen (soera Het Berouw 60, soera De Bedevaart 28); * geduld (soera Het Geslacht van Imraan 200, soera De Namiddag 3); * gerechtigheid (soera Het Vee 153, soera De Kantelen 26) * vermaning en moraal (soera De Vrouwen 112, soera Het Vee 151-152); * respect voor de ouders (soera De Koe 83, soera Luqman 14); * participatie in het goede, verbod op het verkeerde (soera Het geslacht van Imraan 114, soera Het Berouw 112); * Almacht van God (soera De Gelovigen 12-22, soera Ya Sin 36-42). Ontstaansgeschiedenis Traditionele moslimgeleerden uit de islamitische wereld zijn het in grote lijnen eens over de ontstaans- en verspreidingsgeschiedenis van de Koran. Islamologen in de westerse wereld zetten echter een aantal kritische kanttekeningen bij die visie en enkele kritische geleerden vechten de door traditionele moslimgeleerden geclaimde authenticiteit van de Koran aan. Traditionele visie Volgens de islamitische overlevering werd de Korantekst in de periode 610-632 in delen, beginnend met de Laylat al-Qadr, door de engel Djibriel aan Mohammed geopenbaard. De openbaringen werd vervolgens door zijn volgelingen door middel van recitatie uit het hoofd geleerd en fragmentarisch opgeschreven op stukken perkament, hout en bot. Er wordt aangenomen dat Mohammed analfabeet was en dus zelf lezen noch schrijven kon. Over de chronologische volgorde van openbaring zijn moslimgeleerden het globaal eens, maar van een aantal tekstgedeelten is onduidelijk wanneer zij precies zijn geopenbaard. Zo bestaat verschil van mening over welke passage als eerste werd geopenbaard. Een meerderheid van moslimgeleerden gaat ervan uit dat dat de eerste vijf verzen van soera De Bloedklomp waren, die in de maand ramadan van het jaar 610 werden geopenbaard toen Mohammed zich in een grot had teruggetrokken. Anderen denken dat het de eerste twee verzen van soera De Ommantelde waren, of de hele soera De Opening. De meeste islamologen onderschrijven de chronologie die door moslimgeleerden aan de diverse passages wordt toegekend. Bij de dood van Mohammed in 632 bestond er geen complete, schriftelijke korantekst. De mondelinge overlevering was in de eerste jaren na Mohammeds dood nog uiterst belangrijk. Toen na de slag bij Al-Yamaamah (632) echter een groot aantal moslims – waaronder een groot aantal huffaz (enk.: hafiz, mensen die de Koran van buiten kennen), gesneuveld was, was dat voor kalief Aboe Bakr aanleiding om de losse tekstfragmenten systematisch te laten verzamelen. Hij wees Zaid ibn Thabit, een van Mohammeds schrijvers, aan om dat te doen. Zaid stond bekend als degene die het meeste van de Koran uit zijn hoofd kende, en hij had ook de meeste tekstfragmenten genoteerd. Zaid baseerde zijn werk in de eerste plaats op de beschikbare geschreven tekstfragmenten, die hij liet controleren door degenen die (delen van) de Koran uit hun hoofd kenden (qurra’, enk.qari’). Vooral voor de juiste volgorde was hij van de qurra’ afhankelijk. Hij veranderde de tekst op geen enkele wijze en voegde er geen verklaringen of redactionele commentaren aan toe. Deze eerste volledige schriftelijke koran (moeshaf – verzameling bladen) ging na de dood van Abu Bakr naar Omar ibn al-Chattab en na diens dood naar zijn dochter Hafsa, die een van Mohammeds weduwen was. Toch bleef mondelinge overlevering nog lange tijd de belangrijkste manier om de Koran door te geven. Onder de derde kalief, Oethman ibn Affan (644-656), begon het proces van officiële codificatie van de verzamelde teksten. De reden hiervoor was dat in de verschillende centra van het uitdijende islamitische rijk onenigheid over de correcte manier van reciteren ontstond. Een commissie van vier onder leiding van Zaid ibn Thabit stelde in 651 de eerste officiële codex vast. Door het ontbreken van diakritische tekens en klinkertekens liet deze tekst de mogelijkheid van zeven door de moslimgemeenschap erkende leeswijzen (dialecten) open, zij het dat, waar onenigheid bestond, gekozen werd voor het dialect van Qoeraisj, de stam van Mohammed. Dit betrof vooral de uitspraak en zorgde slechts in beperkte mate voor verschillen in betekenis. Er werden vier, vijf of zes kopieën gemaakt die naar Mekka, Damascus, Basra en Koefa gestuurd werden. Eén exemplaar hield Oethman zelf. Afwijkende exemplaren werden vernietigd. Twee van deze eerste Korans zouden nog bewaard zijn in Tasjkent (naar verluidt het persoonlijke exemplaar van Oethman) en in het Topkapi-museum in Istanboel. Maar Efim A. Rezvan dateert de koran van Tasjkent vanwege het gebruikte schrift (Kufic) rond het jaar 800.On The Dating Of An “‘Uthmanic Qur'an” From St. Petersburg, E. A. Rezvan, Manuscripta Orientalia, 2000 Ook na deze Oethmaanse tekst bleef de mondelinge overlevering, vooral voor de juiste uitspraak, belangrijk. Rond 700 werden er diakritische puntjes aan toegevoegd om de medeklinkers van elkaar te onderscheiden en nog later werden er ook nog klinkertekens toegevoegd. De huidige gedrukte Koranteksten zijn vrijwel alle gebaseerd op een in 1919 in Caïro gedrukte standaarduitgave. Andere visies Er bestaan geheel verschillende visies op hoe de Koran precies tot stand gekomen is. Zo hield de Koranvertaler Richard Bell zich bezig met het rangschikken van de verschillende soera's onder de aanname dat Mohammed zelf zich met de verzameling en redactie bezig had gehouden.Bell's Introduction to the Quran, Chapter 7: The Chronology of the Qur'an, Revised by Montgomery Watt Naast het idee dat Mohammed zijn materiaal ontving door Goddelijke inspiratie, is wel geopperd dat Mohammeds openbaringen voortkwamen uit epileptische aanvallenThe Prophet Muhammad(P) and the Slander of Epilepsy, Bismika Allahuma, 20 sep 2005. Tenslotte zijn er onderzoekers die op grond van archeologische vondsten en taalkundig onderzoek menen dat de Koran is ontstaan uit een verzameling geschriften uit de tijd vóór Mohammed, de meeste kritische onderzoekers noemen joodse (Thora) en christelijke (Evangelie) verhalen en een verzameling volksverhalen gesteld in een aan het Arabisch verwante taal. Pogingen van oriëntalisten om de ontstaansgeschiedenis van de Koran te achterhalen en teksten met elkaar te vergelijken worden wel bemoeilijkt door traditionele islamitische opvattingen dat de Koran ongewijzigd is overgeleverd. In 1979 wist Qadhi Isma'il al-Akwa', directeur van Jemenitische Antiquiteitenautoriteit, een Duits instituut te interesseren om een vondst uit 1972 van oude koranresten in Sana'a te onderzoeken, en vanaf 1981 werd ook de Duitse geleerde Gerd Rüdiger Puin daarbij betrokken. De oude koranfragmenten bleken geschreven in Hidjazi, het zeldzame en voor zover bekend oudste, Arabische schrift. Puin vond allerlei verschillen met de moderne Koran, wat hem in Jemen niet in dank werd afgenomen.Oude koranversies wijken sterk af, Trouw, De Verdieping, 9 maart 2006 In 1987 schreef Parvez Manzoor boos in de Muslim World Book Review dat de onderzoekers erop uit waren het geloof van moslims in de Koran te ondermijnen.www.theatlantic.com, Toby Lester, januari 1999 In nieuwe korans staat tot in details aangegeven hoe de tekst moet worden uitgesproken. De precisie beperkt zich niet tot de klinkers en medeklinkers. Priegeltekentjes geven ook informatie over de voordracht van de tekst. Deze tekens stonden niet in de door Puin gereconstrueerde koran. Echter, moslims wijzen er op dat reeds ten tijde van kalief Omar (634-644) men koranscholen (madrasa's) op begon te richten. In deze scholen werd kinderen geleerd de Koran van buiten te leren oftewel te reciteren. Hoewel de klinkertekens later werden toegevoegd op schrift, is de recitatie en de uitspraak en daarmee de betekenis volgens moslims onveranderd gebleven. Het staat vast dat de Koran een groot aantal traditionele gegevens en thema's bevat die direct terug te voeren zijn op joodse en christelijke tradities, waaronder Apocriefen van het Nieuwe Testament en de Talmoed. Soera Jonas 94 verwijst expliciet naar de verhalen uit de eerdere Openbaringsgeschriften. Soera De Waardevolle Nacht wordt door een enkele vertaler in verband gebracht me de Kerstnacht.Sporen van islamitische kerstnacht, Trouw - De Verdieping, 23 maart 2006 Verhalen over bijbelse figuren als Jozef of Abraham zijn in de Koran terug te vinden in een vorm die sterk doet denken aan de joodse midrasj, een genre waarin de bijbelse legenden – die doorgaans veel aan de verbeelding overlaten – worden uitgebreid. Religieuze betekenis De Koran is geen wetboek. Voor de uitleg van de Koran heeft de islam een traditie van geleerden, genaamd de oelema. Er bestaat een verzameling boeken, die samen de Ahadith ('overleveringen') vormen. Daarin staan onder meer commentaren op de Koran die worden toegeschreven aan Mohammed, hoewel anderen van mening zijn dat deze afkomstig zijn van o.a. moslimtheologen. Bepaalde geschriften hebben meer waarde binnen de Hadith dan andere, afhankelijk van de richting binnen de islam.Prof. dr. Pieter Sjoerd van Koningsveld, islamoloog aan de Universiteit Leiden in de Gelderlander, 1 maart 2006 De Koran is voor belijdende moslims hét heilige Boek, maar hierbij geldt echter de restrictie dat het boek die waarde alleen heeft in het Arabisch. Veel moslims vinden dat een vertaling een interpretatie is in een andere taal, en dus niet mag suggereren dat die ook daadwerkelijk de Qoer'an is. Moslims met een andere moedertaal dan het Arabisch zien zich dan ook voor de taak gesteld het boek in een voor hen vreemde taal te lezen. De Koran spreekt met respect over de Thora (Tawrat), de Psalmen (Zaboer) en het Bijbelse Evangelie (Indjil). De islam erkent de Tawrat, als een heilig geschrift. Volgens de islamitische leer zou de Tawrat in de loop der eeuwen door mensenhanden veranderd zijn en zou niet meer duidelijk zijn wat oorspronkelijk Gods woord zou zijn geweest. Door moslims wordt alleen de Koran als het zuivere woord van God gezien. De Tawrat werd volgens de Koran geopenbaard aan Musa (Mozes), de Zaboer aan Dawud (David) en de Indjil aan Isa (Jezus). In de Koran worden de Thora en de Psalmen wel genoemd, maar de rest van de Tenach, de Profeten en de Geschriften, wordt niet genoemd. Iets dergelijks geldt voor de boeken van het Nieuwe Testament: de Koran vermeldt wel het Evangelie als openbaring aan Isa, maar niet de Brieven. Niet duidelijk is welk gedeelte oorspronkelijk door God geopenbaard is en welk gedeelte later is vervalst of toegevoegd, zoals eveneens blijkt uit de problematiek omtrent de Apocriefe boeken van de Bijbel. Verder is er nog sprake van verloren gegane Rollen, geopenbaard aan Ibrahim (Suhuf-i-Ibrahim). In de hele islamitische wereld heeft de Koran grote betekenis. Reeds ten tijde van kalief Omar (634-644) begon men koranscholen (madrasa's) op te richten. In deze scholen werd kinderen geleerd de Koran van buiten te leren oftewel te reciteren. Los van de vraag of men de inhoud van de teksten begrijpt, wordt betekenis toegekend aan het reciteren van de Koran in het Arabisch. Voor moslims is het reciteren een belangrijk onderdeel van de godsdienst: aan de woorden van de Koran worden helende en beschermende eigenschappen toegekend. Koranrecitatie in het Arabisch maakt deel uit van de verplichte gebeden. Veel moslims zijn bedreven in tadjwied, dat is de Koran op een aangename, bijna melodieuze manier reciteren. De Koran wordt door moslims met respect behandeld: zo wordt hij bij voorkeur in een schone kamer op een zo hoog mogelijke plaats en boven andere boeken bewaard. Hij wordt doorgaans niet op een tafel gelegd, omdat het gevaar bestaat dat er iets bovenop gelegd wordt, en wordt hij niet op de grond gelegd, omdat deze als onrein wordt beschouwd. Voor het lezen of aanraken van de Koran wordt de rituele wassing verricht. Sommige orthodoxe moslims hebben er moeite mee als een niet-moslim de Koran leest of aanraakt. Abrogatie thumb|220px|Fragment van een 8e of 9e eeuwse Koran, geschreven onder het Kalifaat van de [[Abbasiden ]] Zie ook: Afschaffingsleer Op de Koran zou in sommige gevallen abrogatie (naskh/verbetering/vervanging) worden toegepast, de regel dat in geval van schijnbare conflicten tussen verschillende teksten de jongste prevaleert en dus de oudere teniet doet. De moeilijkheid daarbij is dat sommige soera's niet gemakkelijk gedateerd kunnen worden, zodat niet met zekerheid kan worden bepaald welk van de conflicterende verzen van toepassing is. Koranwetenschappers hebben in dergelijke gevallen op basis van logisch redeneren en onderling overleg beslissingen genomen. Een van de duidelijkste zaken is de geleidelijke invoering van een verbod op wijn. De duivelsverzen zouden wellicht middels een soortgelijke afschaffing uit de Koran zijn verdwenen. Gevoelige thema's De Koran bevat een aantal passages die bij moslims zeer gevoelig liggen. Zo bestaan er verschillende meningen over Gods hand of handen en de manier waarop dit geïnterpreteerd moet worden [http://www.al-yaqeen.com/nieuw/bibliotheek/artikel.php?id=844 www.al-yaqeen.com De Handen van Allah]. Van drie namen uit de Koran wordt door sommigen gezegd dat het profeten zijn, anderen zeggen dat het heiligen zijn Een beknopte ilmihal, een beknopt handboek van de essentiële islamitische leer, Fazilet Nesriyat ve tic. a.s., Istanbul, circa 2005, blz. 12. Binnen de islamitische gemeenschap kan en wordt uitgebreid gediscussieerd over de ware betekenis van passages uit de KoranDe Koran, in de vertaling van prof. dr. J.H. Kramer, bewerkt door drs. A. Jaber en dr. J.J.G Jansen, uitgeverij de Arbeiderspers, 2003, blz. 111, ISBN 90 295 2550 9. De aanpak daarentegen van westerse onderzoekers is volkomen anders''Inleiding tot de studie van koran'', Abdelilah Ljamai, 2005, Uitgeverij Meinema, blz. 137, ISBN 90 211 3998 7. De Koran bevat volgens niet-moslims een aantal teksten die moslims in niet-islamitische landen in problemen zouden brengen als ze die geïnterpreteerde teksten in praktijk zouden brengen. Exegese door middel van zelfstandige oordeelsvorming (tafsir bi-'l-ra'y) wordt echter als onacceptabel beschouwd op basis van een aantal argumenten. Zo wordt soera De Bijen 44 aangehaald waarin God de bevoegdheid om zaken uit te leggen bij Mohammed legt 'zodat zij mogen nadenken'. Uit een Overlevering blijkt dat diegene die op basis van zijn menselijke opinie iets zegt over de Koran een plaats in de hel zal innemen. Indien men aan een aantal (zeer strenge) eisen voldoet is een zelfstandige oordeelsvorming mogelijk.Inleiding tot de studie van koran, Abdelilah Ljamai, 2005, Uitgeverij Meinema, blz. 104-106, ISBN 90 211 3998 7 Vrouwen De islam stelt de gelijkwaardigheid van de twee geslachten; de Koran spreekt beide als dusdanig ook toe. Deze gelijkwaardigheid betekent evenwel geen 'gelijkheid'. De islam legt de nadruk op de verschillen die voortspruiten uit de biologische eigenheid van de twee geslachten.Islam in België, bedreiging of verrijking?, Omar Luc Van den Broeck, Uitgeverij Manteau/Standaard Uitgeverij NV, tweede druk april 2002, blz. 102, ISBN 90-223-1730-7 In soera De Vrouwen 34 wordt de verhouding tussen mannen en vrouwen vastgelegd: mannen zijn "zaakwaarnemers" over de vrouwen en mogen hen "vermanen" of zelfs "slaan" als zij "ongezeglijkheid vrezen". Nochtans roept de Koran de mannen juist op hun fysiek overwicht niet te benutten. Dit overwicht wordt als een feitelijkheid beschouwd die in goede banen moet worden geleid. Het mag alleen in extreme situaties aangewend worden, zoals bij de mogelijkheid van overspel.Islam in België, bedreiging of verrijking?, Omar Luc Van den Broeck, Uitgeverij Manteau/Standaard Uitgeverij NV, tweede druk april 2002, blz. 99-100, ISBN 90-223-1730-7 In Soera De Koe wordt gesteld dat twee vrouwen in plaats van één man kunnen getuigen voor het geval "één der twee vrouwen zich zou vergissen". Volgens verschillende interpretaties is de hoofddoek een verplichting voor de vrouwen, zoals vermeld in soera De Partijscharen 59De Koran, in de vertaling van prof. dr. J.H. Kramer, bewerkt door drs. A. Jaber en dr. J.J.G Jansen, uitgeverij de Arbeiderspers, 2003, blz. 352 voetnoot 6, ISBN 90 295 2550 9: :O profeet! Zeg aan uw vrouwen en uw dochters en de vrouwen der gelovigen dat zij een gedeelte van haar omslagdoeken over haar (hoofd) laten hangen. Dit is beter, opdat zij mogen worden onderscheiden en niet lastig worden gevallen. En God is Vergevensgezind, Genadevol Ook soera Het Licht 31 en verschillende Ahadith maken gewag van de verplichting tot het dragen van hoofddoeken en sluiers voor gelovige vrouwen''Achlaaq, islamitische zeden'', Amr Khaled, Uitgeverij Noer Delft, 2006, blz 125. De enige vrouwennaam in de Koran is Maria. Zij wordt als zeer hoog aangeschreven, vanwege haar toewijding aan God. Haar naam wordt dertig keer genoemd. the Qur'an: an encyclopedia, Oliver Leaman e.a., Routledge Taylor and Francis Group, 2006, blz. 393, Mary, ISBN 97 80415 77529 8 De andere vrouwen worden doorgaans als "de vrouw van ..." aangeduid. Andere religies De Koran waarschuwt ongelovigen vele malen, doorgaans in zeer sterke bewoordingen. Ook afvalligen, afgodendienaars en onrechtdoeners worden herhaaldelijk vermaand. :Zeg: "Zal ik u vertellen over degenen wier straf bij God erger is dan dit? Dezen zijn het, die God heeft vervloekt en over wie Hij Zijn toorn heeft uitgestort en van wie Hij apen, zwijnen en duivelsdienaren heeft gemaakt. Dezen zijn inderdaad in een slechte toestand en ver van het rechte pad afgedwaald." (soera De Tafel 60) Soera De Ongelovigen rekent de Mekkaanse heidenen tot de "ongelovigen"De Koran, in de vertaling van prof. dr. J.H. Kramer, bewerkt door drs. A. Jaber en dr. J.J.G Jansen, uitgeverij de Arbeiderspers, 2003, blz. 546, voetnoot 2, ISBN 90 295 2550 9. Deze soera eindigt met een aya die vaak wordt aangehaald met de godsdienstvrijheid: :Derhalve voor u uw godsdienst en voor mij mijn godsdienst. (soera De Ongelovigen 6) Joden en christenen worden de "mensen van het Boek"genoemd. Zij worden zowel als medegelovigen gezien alsmede als tegenstander. :Voorzeker, de gelovigen, de Joden, de Christenen en de Sabianen - wie onder hen ook in God en de laatste Dag geloven en goede daden verrichten, zullen hun beloning bij hun Heer ontvangen en er zal geen vrees over hen komen, noch zullen zij treuren. (soera De Koe 62) :En twist met de mensen van het Boek slechts op de goede wijze; doch zeg tegen de onrechtvaardigen: "Wij geloven in hetgeen ons is geopenbaard en hetgeen u is geopenbaard; en onze God en uw God is Eén; en aan Hem onderwerpen wij ons." (soera De Spin 46) :Zeg: "O, mensen van het Boek, gij haat ons slechts, omdat wij in God geloven en in hetgeen ons is neergezonden en in hetgeen voordien was neergezonden of doordat de meesten van u ongehoorzaam zijn." (soera De Tafel 59) Volgens bepaalde tafsir zou in de openingssoera De Opening de zevende aya betrekking hebben op de joden op wie de toorn van God is gedaald en de christenen die dwalenDe Koran, in de vertaling van prof. dr. J.H. Kramer, bewerkt door drs. A. Jaber en dr. J.J.G Jansen, uitgeverij de Arbeiderspers, 2003, blz. 1, voetnoot 6-7, volgens Galalayn, ISBN 90 295 2550 9. :Het pad dergenen, aan wie Gij gunsten hebt geschonken - niet dat van hen, op wie toorn is neergedaald, noch dat der dwalenden. Zie ook * Aya * Hadith * Laylat al-Qadr * Lijst van soera's * Recitatie * Soera * Tafsir Externe links * Kuran.nl: De Koran in het Nederlands (met index) * Trouw.nl: Serie kritische artikelen in 2006 verschenen in Trouw over het ontstaan van de koran * Al-yaqeen.com: Reactie van Imam op artikel in de Trouw Literatuur * Attema, Dr. D.S., De Koran: Zijn ontstaan en zijn inhoud, Kampen, 1962 * Ljamai, Drs. A, Inleiding tot de studie van de Koran, ontstaansgeschiedenis en methodes van koranexegese, Zoetermeer, 2005 * Derie , Drs. P, '' De Koran , Heilige verzen van de islam '' , 2008 (ISBN 978-90-5330-657-4) Een wetenschappelijke inleiding tot de Koran Categorie:Koran Categorie:Historisch boek Categorie:Godsdienstfilosofie Categorie:Arabisch Categorie:7e-eeuws boek ace:Kureu'an af:Koran an:Alcorán ar:القرآن arz:القرآن ast:Corán az:Quran ba:Ҡөръән bg:Коран bm:Kuranɛ bn:কুরআন bo:ཁུ་རན་གསུང་རབ། br:Koran bs:Kur'an ca:Alcorà ce:Къуръан ckb:قورئان cs:Korán cv:Коран cy:Coran da:Koranen de:Koran diq:Quran dv:ކީރިތި ޤުރުއާން el:Κοράνιο en:Qur'an eo:Korano es:Corán et:Koraan eu:Koran ext:Corán fa:قرآن ff:Alqur'aana fi:Koraani fiu-vro:Koraan fo:Koranin fr:Coran frp:Alcoran fy:Koaran ga:An Córan gl:Corán gu:કુરાન he:הקוראן hi:कुर॑आन hr:Kuran hsb:Koran hu:Korán ia:Koran id:Al-Qur'an ilo:Koran is:Kóran it:Corano ja:クルアーン jv:Al-Qur'an ka:ყურანი kaa:Quranı Ka'rim kab:Leqran kk:Құран ko:꾸란 krc:Къуран ku:Quran la:Alcoranus lb:Koran lt:Koranas lv:Korāns mk:Куран ml:ഖുര്‍ആന്‍ mr:कुराण ms:Al-Quran mt:Koran my:ကိုရမ်ကျမ်း mzn:قورآن nn:Koranen no:Koranen os:Хъуыран pl:Koran pnb:قرآن ps:قرآن کريم pt:Alcorão qu:Quran ro:Coran ru:Коран sah:Коран scn:Curanu sd:قرآن sh:Kuran simple:Qur'an sk:Korán sl:Koran so:Qur'aan sq:Kur'ani sr:Куран su:Qur'an sv:Koranen sw:Qurani ta:திருக்குர்ஆன் te:ఖోరాన్ tg:Қуръон th:อัลกุรอาน tl:Koran tr:Kur'an tt:Qör'än ug:قۇرئان كەرىم uk:Коран ur:قرآن uz:Qurʼon wa:Alcoran war:Coran wo:Alxuraan yi:קאראן yo:Kùránì zh:古兰经 zh-classical:古蘭經 zh-min-nan:Qur'an